


Kinktober 2020: David Budd/Eggsy Unwin Edition

by thatindiechick



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bored & Ignored, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatindiechick/pseuds/thatindiechick
Summary: Update: This isn't getting finished, but the unused prompts may be utilized in a future fic.I do hope you all continue to enjoy these three! xxDay 1: Dirty TalkDay 2: QuickieDay 3: Bored & Ignored
Relationships: David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Dirty Talk

Eggsy and David were sat in the round sofa chair in their bedroom. Every piece of clothing they had been wearing were scattered around the floor. Legs tangled together, hands roaming all over the others body, mouths barely separating except to take a breath.

“Oh my. Well, what do we have here?” David chuckled a bit, pulling his mouth off of Eggsy’s as his finger tips grazed against the plug nestled between Eggsy’s cheeks. 

“Told ya I had a surprise waitin’ for ya, didn’t I? For when I got home from work?”

“You did, that’s true. But you told me that before you’d even left the house this morning.”

Eggsy smirked as he watched David’s thoughts catch up with themselves. 

“Are you telling me that you’ve had this in all day?”

Eggsy nodded.

“But I thought you worked in the shop today? You said Harry had given you the task of writing down all the measurements taken during all of the appointments?”

Eggsy smiled and nodded again, wrapping his arms around David’s waist, kissing up and down his neck.

David gently grabbed a hold of Eggsy’s hair, pulling his head back to kiss him roughly, before looking into his eyes, “you naughty boy. Bed, now. Show it to me.”

Eggsy did as he was instructed, first laying on his stomach before he pulled his knees up under him to raise his ass in the air, wiggling it slightly.

“Someone’s being an impatient boy today,” David said as he walked over to the foot of the bed to stand behind Eggsy, “now, let me take a better look at this sweet, little present that you’ve given me.” David gently grabbed onto Eggsy’s ass, spreading him apart to get a look at the plug snuggled tight inside him. On the base of the plug was a red, ceramic rose. “Oh, look at that. Is that for me?”

“Mm-hmm,” Eggsy sighed as David began slowly working the plug out of him.

“You know what, Eggsy? I’m not sure if I believe that you filling your tight, little hole like this was just for me.” He gently pushed the plug back in. “I bet you just didn’t want to wait eight and a half hours to get my cock inside of you, you greedy little slag.”

Eggsy moaned as David began slowly and gently fucking him with the plug.

“It is very pretty, though. Suits you well. A pretty plug for my pretty boy.”

Eggsy rocked his hips back against David working the plug in and out of him.

“Oh, you are a greedy little slag today, aren’t you? I’ll bet you woke up this morning just gagging for my cock, didn’t you? Oh, but you had to be a good boy and go to work today. You couldn’t just stay in bed all day, letting me use you whenever and however I wanted. Tell me. Tell me how much you’ve been aching for me today.”

“Yes, fuck, Dave . . . been thinkin’ ‘bout your cock all day. Couldn’t think of nothin’ else.”

“I’ll bet you have. Because, surely, there’s no way this plug could have satisfied your cravings. It’s nowhere near as big as my cock; is it, Eggsy?”

“Fuck no.”

“No, it isn’t. But I’m sure it was just enough to start getting you hard. And I’ll bet you loved that. Bet you loved walking around the shop today, cock throbbing and half hard in your trousers, having to act like you didn’t have something shoved into your greedy little hole,” David worked the plug completed out of Eggsy, tossing it onto the bed, “would you look at that? It stretched you out rather nicely. On your back.”

Eggsy flipped himself over and sat up, his cock hard against his stomach, watching as David grabbed the lube from the top drawer. As David climbed back onto the bed, Eggsy pulled him in for a kiss, wet and filthy and urgent, before he starting speaking.

“You’re wishin’ you coulda been there, ain’t you?” Eggsy whispered, his lips brushing against David’s, his hand reaching down to wrap around David’s cock, hard and hot, a small bead of precum sitting at the head, “wishin’ that maybe Harry would have asked you to come in with me, to man the desk at the front of the store. You could have just sat in the corner all day, watchin’ as my dick created a pretty little outline in my trousers.” Eggsy grabbed the bottle of lube, coating two of his fingers on his free hand in it. He continued, still not moving his hand that rested on David’s now throbbing cock, “I know you like to act all posh and stoic and intense, like the mere outline of my arse in literally anything I wear doesn’t give you an instant rager. Like right now. You’re gaspin’ to bury yourself deep in my arse, aren’t you?” Eggsy paused, beginning to move his hand up and down David’s cock, while his other hand made its way down to press his fingers gently into his hole, eliciting a long, loud moan from David. “Oh, there we go! There’s that filthy slag that I know exists. C’mere.”

They made their way up the bed to lay against the pillows.

“Oh, that’s it, David,” Eggsy said as David rocked his hips back and forth against his fingers, keeping in time with Eggsy’s movements, “that’s it. Oh, your cock feels so good in my hand. You gonna come for me? Hmm? Gonna be a dirty boy and make a mess all over for me with my fingers deep in you arse?”

“FUCK!” David came with a shout, burying his face in Eggsy’s neck, thick spurts of cum pumping out of his cock, over his stomach and chest. He laid still in Eggsy’s arms for a few moments, before he rolled himself over on top of him, “you think just because you got me off, that I’m going to just forget about you? Oh, no, love. You started this, and you’re gonna get just what you deserve.”

Eggsy grinned up at David, “oh yeah? You gonna fuck me like the dirty little cockslut I am? The kind that fill their assholes with a plug while they’re at work all day?”

David nodded.

Eggsy paused, “Dave, I was actually wondering . . . I’m actually still a bit sore from the plug. Could you kiss it and make it feel better first?”

“Absolutely,” David said as he slowly lowered his head.


	2. Quickie

“Really? Here? Now? You do realize that Harry will be here in about,” Eggsy looked at his watch, “ten minutes?”

“Oh, that’s more than enough time,” David cooed into his ear before moving his lips down to his neck. He was stood behind Eggsy who had been attempting to fold the new fabrics they had just gotten in at the tailor shop. Harry had requested they come in early to get everything organized and set up, so the tailors could focus on taking care of the clients rather than worrying about the state of the sales floor.

With one arm wrapped Eggsy’s waist, holding him close, David brought his other hand around, deftly unbuttoning Eggsy’s trousers, pushing into them to grab hold of Eggsy through his pants.

“Fuckin’ hell, bruv,” Eggsy muttered as David continued to grind his own rapidly hardening cock into Eggsy’s ass, “what brought this on?”

“You. In this fucking outfit.”

Eggsy turned around, smirking, “so I take it you like the suspenders, huh?”

David took a step back from Eggsy, looking him over, “the suspenders, the shirt, the tie. The whole outfit. Been wanting to bend you over and fuck you since before we left the house.“

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.” David grabbed a hold of Eggsy’s tie and pulled him towards him, enveloping his mouth in a kiss, deep and slow.

Eggsy moaned as David broke the kiss off, moving his mouth down to Eggsy’s neck and back up underneath his ear, gently pulling his earlobe into his mouth, causing Eggsy’s knees to practically give out on him.

“Hey, Dave?”

“Hmm?” 

“D-do . . . do you wanna . . . do you wanna maybe help me clean the mirror in the fitting room? It’s the . . . the last task . . . on the list.” Eggsy whimpered as his hand made it’s way up and into David’s hair, David’s mouth kissing, nibbling, and licking his neck, “oh, fuck me.”

David chuckled as he pulled away from Eggsy, “I’d love to.”

Eggsy smirked, “What, help me clean the mirror?”

“Aye, that too. Which fitting room?”

Eggsy grabbed hold of David’s hand, pulling him into fitting room one. Shutting the door behind them, Eggsy pushed David down to sit in the leather chair in the corner.

“Gonna have to work fast. We only got, uh,” he glanced at his watch again, “I don’t fuckin’ know. Not a lot of time. Fuck. I had to wear the most difficult thing to remove,” Eggsy muttered to himself as he worked to unhook the suspenders from his trousers, pulling them and his pants down at one time, sighed as his now rock hard cock was exposed to the open air.

He looked up to see that David had not only already removed himself from his own trousers, but he had also unbuttoned his shirt, rolled a condom over himself and he was now coating it with lube from what appeared to be a travel sized bottle of the Kingsman lube.

“Here,” David said, handing Eggsy the lube as he climbed up onto the chair to straddle his lap. 

Eggsy coated two of his fingers in it and reached behind himself to work them into his hole, trying to stretch himself out even just a little bit more than he was now.

“Fuck,” Eggsy moaned as he removed his fingers to line himself up with the head of David’s cock, taking a deep breath before he slid himself down onto it. He stopped not quite halfway before he pushed himself up again, pushing back down onto David as David pushed up into him, short, shallow thrusts at first until Eggsy had made it all the way down, taking David into him completely, his ass resting on David’s thighs.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispered in between kisses.

“Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine, come on. We’re gettin’ kinda low on time here.”

“Because someone wanted to do their job instead of fuck their boyfriend.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, grabbed a hold of David’s collar with one hand while his other hand went around to grab the back of his head.

“Well, now I’m telling you to fuck me. Or you can just sit there and I’ll fuck myself on your dick like a sex toy, your decision, David.”

“As tempting as letting you do all the work sounds,” David said as he pulled himself out of Eggsy just to thrust himself back in, “I do kind of want to enjoy you.”

“Oh, fuuuuuck,” Eggsy moaned as David continued to thrust up into him, over and over again, fast and hard and David had been right, he’d be sore later. 

David grabbed the lube from where it sat between them and quickly covered Eggsy in it, wrapping his hand around Eggsy’s cock, stroking him in time with his own thrusts.

“Yes, Dave, fuck!” A few quick thrusts into David’s hand and he was coming, covering David’s chest.

David leaned his head back into the chair as his own orgasm rocked through him. Once both their bodies had settled, David moved his head up to kiss Eggsy, soft, sweet, and gentle, a polar opposite to how he had just been pushing himself into him.

“Love you,” Eggsy whispered.

“Love you too. We should get dressed.”

Eggsy, slowly and gently as possible, lifted himself off of David.

“I’ll draw you a bath when we get home, relax your muscles,” David said as they both got their clothes back on and got themselves resituated. He removed his jacket and his shirt, wiping the back of his shirt along his chest, cleaning Eggsy’s cum off of him.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Eggsy said as he watched David put the shirt back on, followed by his jacket.

“It’s fine, it’ll come out in the wash, and no one’ll see it. Now, what was that about cleaning the mirrors?” David asked as he and Eggsy turned to look at themselves in the reflection. They could both see signs of their escapade on the other, but if anyone else looked at them, they wouldn’t noticed anything different than two men that had been working and running around all morning.

Eggsy groaned as David walked up behind him, putting his mouth on his neck again.

“Jesus, Dave, don’t be startin’ that again.” Without thinking, Eggsy leaned forward again the mirror, placing his hand on the glass. He heard a beep, causing his eyes to snap open. “Oh, NO!” Eggsy groaned as the room started to lower itself down. “Fuckin’ hell.”

Above them, the door to the fitting room opened.

“Are you two headed to HQ?” It was Harry. Eggsy looked up to see his head poked through he doorway, looking down at them sinking lower and lower into the ground.

“No, we ain’t!” Eggsy shouted. “Harry, is there a way to stop it and come back up?”

“Yes. There is a button you can hit, once you bottom out.”

“I already did that!”

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing, Harry!” David shouted. He turned to look at Eggsy, “are you trying to get us in trouble?”

“If I do get us into trouble, will you punish me later?”

“I’ll punish you right now if you keep it up.”

“Is that a promise?” Eggsy wrapped his arms around David’s waist, pulling him towards him.

David reached up to hold Eggsy’s face in his hands, “that is most definitely a promise.” He leaned forward, placing his mouth against Eggsy’s. It was only nine in the morning. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Bored & Ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Eggsy sings a couple lines from is "I'd Do Anything" from "Oliver!" xx

Eggsy plopped himself down in the chair that sat in the corner of his and David’s shared office.

“Can I help you?” David asked, not looking up from the various piles of paperwork that sat on the desk.

“I’m bored, Dave.”

“You sound like Ella when she has a day off from school.”

“You’ve been in here for hours. I’ve barely seen you all day.”

“You had me all weekend, and yesterday. Have to make sure everything’s in order before I go back into work tomorrow.”

Eggsy stood up and walked to stand behind David. Leaning forward to run his hands down David’s chest, Eggsy lowered his mouth down to his ear, “take a break, come downstairs. I’ll make you a cuppa,” he muttered, resisting the urge to kiss all the way down his jaw and his neck.

“When I’m finished, Eggsy.”

Eggsy groaned and went back to sit in the chair in the corner. He sat there in a grumpy silence for a while, trying to think of ways to get David to pay attention to him. Keeping his eyes locked onto David, he sat up in the chair, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

“I’d do anything, for one kiss, anything. For you mean everything to me,” he sang.

“You do realize that you just combined two verses, right?”

Eggsy continued, “I know that I’d go anywhere, for your smile anywhere, for your smile everywhere I’d see.”

“And… you don’t care. Alright, fine,” David said, setting his pen down and moving to reposition his chair so he wasn’t sat with his legs completely under the desk, “come here, bring the pillow. You’ve worn me down, but only slightly.”

Eggsy practically jumped up, grabbing the pillow and walking around the desk.

“Kneel down between my legs, Eggsy, onto the pillow. There you go, make sure you’re comfortable. Now,” he made quick work of unbuttoning his trouser an pulling himself out of his pants, “you are not to suck or to lick or to do anything other than just let me sit in that smart mouth of yours. Understood, Eggsy?”

“Yes. Fuck, yes. Absolutely.” Eggsy shifted himself closer to David, taking him in his mouth and resting his head on the inside of his thigh.

“If you get uncomfortable, your jaw starts hurting, or you just wanna stop at anytime, just tap my knee a couple times, alright?”

“Mmhmm,” Eggsy sighed, relishing in the sensation of David, still soft and resting on his tongue. He probably could have fallen asleep right there, listening to the scratches of pen on paper as David continued working, if it wasn’t for the occasional hand running through his hair before moving down to gently caress his cheek, muttering words of love and encouragement.

Eggsy shifted slightly, as he did his best to ignore his own growing arousal. With each passing minute, he felt himself getting harder and harder in his track pants.

“You alright?” David asked, looking down at him. He ran this thumb along the side of Eggsy’s mouth where a thin line of saliva had started to form, “okay, I’m all done, all yours for the rest of the evening.” He slid himself out of Eggsy’s mouth, “did you enjoy having something to do?” David asked him with a chuckle as he stood up tucked himself back into his trousers.

“Yeah, I did,” Eggsy smirked, “but I ain’t done yet. Sure, keepin’ your cock warm for fifteen minutes was nice, but if I’m bein’ honest, still feelin’ a little bit ignored on my end.”

“Okay, fair enough. How can I make you feel less ignored?”

Eggsy bent over slightly to wrap his arms around David’s thighs and waist, picking him up off the ground, and put him over his shoulder.

“Care to tell me where the fire is, Eggsy?”

“There ain’t one, unless you count the one in my trousers. Wanna cuddle.”

“I think I can make that happen.”

“Naked.”

“Alright. Not going to argue with that.”

Eggsy carried David into their bedroom, setting him down on the bed before grabbing David’s hand and placing it onto his now hard cock, pulling a moan from David’s mouth.

Eggsy leaned down to kiss him, stopping when he mouth was just a few centimeters away from David’s, “try and ignore me now, love.”


End file.
